Us Against the World
by ChibiKakei
Summary: Tsuna's family is secretly forced to move to London at a young age because there's a threat. Becoming neighbors with the Dursleys, two boys become friends and w/Reborn keeping watch over them, they'll be thrown two different worlds in one. KHR/HPxover
1. Chapter 1

**Title: Us Against the World**

_Summary: Tsuna's family is secretly forced to move to London at a young age because Iemitsu caught wind of a threat to his family. Becoming neighbors with the Dursleys, two similar boys will become friends and with Reborn keeping watch over them, they'll be thrown into a mixture of chaos from two different worlds blending into one._

_----A.N._ _Rating will go up as the story progesses. Will be having shonen ai in the future, so if you don't like, please don't read because it will eventually turn out that way. Don't worry about having crossed pairings, there won't be any. :) Now read, enjoy and review please!----_

_

* * *

_"Ara? Did mommy wake you up, Tsu-kun? Go back to sleep sweety~" Tsuna blinked his eyes open incomprehensibly, raising his head up from his mother's shoulder to see a completely foreign sight around him. Where was he? He tried to keep awake in the dim lighting, the comforting hand rubbing his back not helping him to stay awake.

Chocolate brown eyes wandered around the large room, taking in the sight of many chairs in rows, some occupied by people with their heads drooping down slightly. "Tsu-kun," Tsuna turned towards the soft voice and was greeted with a gentle smile. "Go back to sleep, honey. We'll be at home soon." Nodding, he turned his cheek back onto the shoulder, eyes closing with the final view of something his size with a big hat in the seat right next to them.

He woke up again with a slight jolt, head lifting from the lolling position it was in earlier to stare out of a car window incomprehensibly. His eyes were barely able to reach above the space of the door to the window, taking in the moving scenery and...symmetrically square houses that all nearly looked the same. Blinking, he grabs onto the windowsill and attempts pulling himself higher. The car wasn't moving that fast, so Tsuna could see neat, green lush yards, the only difference between them the amount of plants growing. This place was so strange! He slid back down into his seat, wiggling to get comfortable again and sought out his mother, who was sitting on the passenger side in the front of the car.

"Mommy? Where are we?" He fidgeted with the ends of his long sleeves as she turned around. "We're going to our new home right now, just wait a little longer Tsu-kun." Nana turned back around and Tsuna winced slightly as the car turned and the dim light of the sun was suddenly shining brightly into his large eyes. The little boy turned away uncomfortably, preferring to look outside the window.

The car came to a stop, and the driver stepped out from the car and opened the door for both Tsuna and his mother. Slipping off the car seat, he looked up at a foreign man in a black suit, a little scary looking but smiled kindly when he noticed little Tsuna watching him. Shyly, he returned the smile while hiding slightly behind the car.

"Tsu-kun, go ahead and look around, but don't go off too far ok? You don't know how to speak English yet." With that, Nana waved at the man to catch his attention, starting to give him instructions as they headed for the rest of their things.

Tsuna stood in the driveway uncertainly, looking left and right, when he caught sight of a dark haired boy with broken glasses sitting in the grass and...picking at it? The small brunette gravitated over to him, feeling something call out in a similar way from the other boy.

Tsuna froze in place when the other boy seemed to sense him as well, looking up in his direction immediately even though he hadn't made any noise at all as he walked. Surprised at seeing a wary look on the ravenhead's face, Tsuna faltered and fidgeted before calling out shyly. "M-my name's Tsu-kun! Let's be f-friends?" All he got for his troubles was a confused look and more silence. Disheartened, Tsuna stared at the ground, trying not to cry. Even in another place away from home, others could still tell that he was useless-Tsuna. _I guess I'm not meant to make friends...I should- _

"_my name's...Harry...?"_ An unused voice croaked out to him just as he was turning. Tsuna looked back at the bespectacled boy in surprise, as he repeated the foreign words again with less hesitation. They stared at each other a while longer before Tsuna tottered over and squatted next to the boy, trying to reintroduce himself in his own language again.

The two of them spent the time sitting together, pointing at themselves and giving their names, slowly remembering what the other's name was and that these foreign words supposedly meant the same, before moving onto other objects and attempting to teach each other the names of the things around them. Tsuna wasn't really sure if this was really what friends did, but he was having fun helping his new friend to pull at the grass he pointed at with. Looking up at Harry's face, Tsuna responded in kind and felt a happy warmth fill him. _My first friend._

The smile and warmth was short lived as shadows cast over the both of them. Both of the small boys froze and looked up to the makers of the threatening shadows.

"_Well, lookee here, seems like the freak got himself a friend._" Tsuna didn't know what he was saying, but he could tell that it wasn't something friendly by the way the large looking boy was sneering at the both of them. He suddenly turns towards Tsuna. "_Hey, midget, if you know what's good for you, you'd be my friend and not his. You wouldn't want to be a freak's friend, right?_"

Wide chocolate brown eyes flitted between Hari, his new friend and the fat boy and the others that formed a half-circle around the two of them. The boy in front of him gave him a bad feeling, and his words still didn't sound any friendlier. Tsuna finally settled his gaze on Hari, noticing his tense pose and the same look that he knew he made when he was cornered by bullies. Gulping, he moved closer to Hari for comfort because he didn't know how to answer this boy in his own tongue.

"_Dudley! Something ain't right with this lil' sissy. I think this girl's mute!"_ A mousy looking boy snickered and rudely pointed at him. From the corner of his eyes, Hari stiffened, and seemed to inch closer to himself. The other boys didn't seem to notice as they kept saying strange things with jeering tones. Imperiously, Dudley cleared his throat, eying him with obvious distaste. "_A mute? Never mind about that, I don't want to be friends with a freak!_" His grin looked so malicious. "_I think I came up with a new game you guys!_" He turned to look left and right at the others, getting them more excited. Tsuna looked down to see that a rigid Hari had grabbed onto his wrist, looking like he was ready to bolt at any time. Unnoticed, a baby in a black suit sitting on top of the car was watching the whole thing with interest. "_Freak hunting!_"

Tsuna stumbled as he was suddenly pulled along, paling considerably when he could see the other boys started hooting like monkies while chasing after them. He did his best to catch up with Hari, fear biting at his heels to make him run faster.

He wanted to keep glancing back, but he was too scared to because Tsuna knew that if he looked back it would slow him down. The image of the mean looks and promises of pain on their face in his mind was what pushed him to follow Hari. The two of them turned around the corner of a large building, and stopped cold. Tsuna nearly fell onto his face at the complete change of pace.

"_A dead end..._" Tsuna glanced up at the taller boy's pale face and at the enclosed area that they were in. The yelling of the group hunting them down got louder and louder. The chocolate eyed boy whimpered and moved closer to his new friend for physical comfort, not understanding why the mean boys were picking on them. He inhaled a shaky breath and held it as the yelling was even closer and looked to Hari for direction. Hari held back onto him, biting his lower lip as he searched for an escape route. "_Hey! Big D! That lady said they turned in here!_" The green-eyed boy sucked in a breath and Tsuna hid his face, feeling despair and wanting to get away from their pursuers, mirroring Hari's same thoughts and feelings.

The air was tense with unseen energy building up, and it was as the world narrowed down to the path outside the alleyway. Tsuna felt like the time slowed down considerably, hearing his previously rapid heartbeat thunder painfully slow in his ears and his eyes zeroed in on a foot that seemed to take a lifetime to appear. What Tsuna didn't know was that Harry was still experiencing the same things that he was feeling. Just outside the alley as the foot made contact with the ground, Tsuna and Harry inhaled together and disappeared with a pop. Above on the rooftop a small dark figure smirked, a small green lizard flicking its tongue out as they continued to watch a group of boys round into the alleyway where the other two just were, confused.

Tsuna was confused. One second, they were in the alleyway scared witless because they were being hunted down and the next thing he knew, he blinked and the scenery had changed vastly. "Hari-kun, are we in a park?" His eyes looked over for Hari's emerald ones, slumping to the ground in a sitting position when his legs began to give out from under him.

"_What?_" Tsuna could see that Hari was shaking like he was, but couldn't tell if Hari was still shaking from adrenaline and fear still going on within like he was. "_Uh...I guess we're close to home? You want to go back?_" He looked at the bespectacled boy incomprehensibly. "_...Go home? Back to the house?_" There! There was a word that Tsuna recognized slightly! House had been one of the words that they taught each other, and the small brunette nodded eagerly. He was ready to go home and hide away from the bullies, though...Tsuna thoughtfully chewed on his bottom lip. What about his new friend?

"_C'mon Tsu-kun, let's go back to your house, ok?_" Tsuna watched Hari stand up and tried to do the same, wobbling a bit until Hari caught his arm and steadied him. They smiled nervously to each other, still feeling restless energy pulsing through the both of them.


	2. Chapter 2

_AN: here is chapter two...._ orz _so tired rofl. not much but I'll be updating more often now that I'm stuck in english lab. XD It's like the only way that I have motivation to write. Well! There will be more~ Unedited. I am sorry for my fail~ -showers you all with hearts- Thank you for being patient._

Over the next few months, the two boys became closer and closer, spending as much time as they could with their new friend. Harry sat in his little cupboard, mentally counting down the time until he would be let out to do his 'chores' and see Tsu-kun. He didn't mind doing the chores for now, but he disliked having indoor chores because he wouldn't be able to play with Tsu-kun. His face took on a happy grin, with a far-off look in his eyes.

Whenever Harry would have chores outside and Tsu-kun saw him [which was pretty much every time so far], he would come out and help him with his chores before sneaking back into the smaller boy's house. Nana was an incredibly nice woman, always petting his head, giving him hugs and snacks whenever Tsu-kun did. With them, it felt like he'd finally found a family and he took what he could get as he was starving for affection that he was never given with his own blood relatives.

Harry would never ever forget what it was like the first time he went to Tsu-kun's house after they had literally popped from the alleyway to a park nearby. There was a kind woman there that looked like Tsu-kun, with the same soft, caring brown doe eyes. When they got there, Tsu-kun was immediately swept into a hug, and briefly Harry felt a stab of envy and guilt. Envy because he had a mother that openly showed him affection and guilt for feeling envious. Imagine his surprise when Tsu-kun started talking to her excitedly and pointed at him with a smile, and then she smiled at him as well. He couldn't help but have another tiny flare of hope from that smile so much like Tsu-kun's and he was completely pole-axed when she reached over and pulled him into a hug that was just the three of them. This nice looking woman was like the mother of his dreams, and she smiled at him and hugged _him_. She hugged the _freak_, and made him feel normal, warm and _welcomed_.

A dreamy smile came over his lips as he wrapped his arms around his knees. Family. It seemed liked before he'd ever met Tsu-kun's family, he'd never get to experience anything like it himself because everyone thought he was a freak and a bad kid, but they were different. Surprisingly even though Tsu-kun didn't know English words, his mother was actually quite good at it, even though she had an accent and sometimes she missed some words. But that was ok to Harry, it didn't bug him because she understood him, and so did Tsu-kun despite their lack of being able to actually communicate well through words. Wasn't there a saying that actions speak louder than words? Harry totally believed in that now, because the Sawada family treated him like he was a part of them despite having just moved here and that he was just completely...different. But he liked to think that he fit in with them somehow, because that was how it felt.

He blinked out of his thoughts when he heard approaching footsteps. Quickly, he wiped the smile off his face and took on a blank, submissive look because 'they' didn't like it when he smiled. He nearly smiled again as he compared 'them' to the Sawadas, who actually liked to see him smile.

"Boy!" Ah, it was Aunt Petunia outside of the door. He heard the locks being undone, and closed his eyes briefly for the onslaught of bright light from the outside of the small room. A bony hand grabbed onto his arm and yanked him out. Harry bit on his bottom lip to prevent any sound from coming out because that had _hurt_, but didn't want to make a big deal out of it because it was how he was usually treated. A bitter and slightly angry feeling formed again inside of him as he thought of how they treated him just because his parents were bad people. He didn't think that the people who gave birth to him were actually bad at all and that the Dursleys were just saying it to make him feel bad.

"Diddy-kins has a party today, and we don't want you here mucking things up, so you're to go over to the Sawada's and _stay_ there." She let go of his hand, and Harry looked up blankly to see the obvious look of disgust as she wiped her hand with a wet towel. "I've already called Mrs. Sawada to let her know that you're to be staying the night over there as well."

That was ok with him, Harry didn't mind staying over there as it was much better than being over here. He was actually getting excited, but tried not to show it as it was going to be the first time that he would be sleeping over at a friend's house since they would make him stay with Mrs. Figgs instead. It wasn't that he disliked her and her cats, but rather how boring it was there and how stifling it could be sometimes with the smell of herbs and cats. He watched her lip curl downwards in distaste and turn her nose upwards, sniffing in a self-important way. "Get out of my sight, and don't let us see you coming out of that house."

Harry gave her a brief nod, just in time for the doorbell to ring. His head snapped towards it and he couldn't help but let his smile fly from ear to ear as he scuttled eagerly over to the door and opened it to see the petite Asian woman standing right there. "Dursley-san, I'm here pick up Hari-kun!" The small boy watched her poke her head in and wave cheerfully at the horse-like woman, still holding her head up high in a snobby way. He scooted closer to her, something that she noticed and wrapped an arm around his shoulder for. "We are leaving now! Sankyuu!"

With that she led him out of the oppressive house by his shoulders, and he was nearly giddy and bouncing off his feet with excitement. If happiness was to ooze out of him, it was because Kaa-chan [something that Nana insisted he called her and he wasn't going to argue against her with that since that just solidified that he was like family] came to pick him up. He was slightly disappointed that Tsu-kun hadn't come as well, but they _were_ just one house over and he was probably studying. And then there was also that genius baby. Harry had no idea that babies could be smart enough to tutor both him and Tsu-kun in English _and_ Japanese at the same _time_. And he had a feeling that they weren't only going to be taught just those two languages…

He bounced into the house before Nana followed in at a sedate pace, looking around immediately for Tsu-kun and Reborn, which Harry thought was an odd name for a baby. His eyes searched around what he could see of the house until they finally landed on the two in the living room, Reborn sitting like a king on top of his cushion and Tsu-kun partially leaning over whatever he was studying at the coffee table, eyebrows furrowed together in thought. The green-eyed boy glanced back at Nana, who nodded at him encouragingly with a small wave of her hand as she disappeared into the kitchen to most likely make lunch.

He approached the table cautiously, both boys having learned their lesson to be cautious around Reborn when they realized that he followed them. They weren't entirely sure of the reasons, but Harry thought that Reborn felt like an adult chaperone whenever he happened to be around.

Tsuna slid into a cushioned chair next to him, eyes wide and warily set on the well-dressed toddler in front of them. Clink. Reborn set the fork down onto the plate and wiped his mouth.

"Have you been practicing the vocabulary I gave you?" Reborn's stern, large-eyed gaze was fixed on Harry. The green-eyed boy nodded, having expected with recent experience that Reborn normally wasn't the type to beat around the bush. Unless he wanted to get under your skin or make you figure things out yourself.

Obediently Harry recited the words he learned the last time he came over, pronouncing most of them right because he had taken care to practice them in a very quiet voice. Once done, the toddler nodded and then slid over a sheet of paper, pointing at each word to say it out loud and give the equivalent of it in English so that he knew what it said. Afterwards he faced Tsuna who tensed and nervously spouted out his own set of foreign words, sometimes having trouble forming the sounds while Harry tried to concentrate.

They continued this until Reborn told them to clean up right before Nana came out with the first few dishes of food. "Ara? You boys are so hard working~ But, it's time for a break!" She said as she put the plates in front of them. "Right after this you should go out and play since it's nice outside today." With a smile, she retreated back into the kitchen.

Harry smiled and dug into his food, savoring every bite and eating as much as his small stomach would allow.


End file.
